The Rogue Centaurs
by Litleolover1245
Summary: Four witches and wizards are accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They will have to face troubles including a group of rouge centaurs.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Day to Remember**

A squeal was heard from the first floor of the big Younge manor. "Piper come quick!"

Piper who was sprawled out o her bed reading a novel, quickly tossed her book away and raced down the stairs. Well not really racing as she was sliding down the freshly waxed wooden railing. Running through the lounge and into the kitchen, spotting her excited mother holding onto a yellow enveloped letter. She half ran half skipped over to her. "Is that it?" She gasped and tore the letter out of her mother's arms.

"I'm positive that it is indeed your letter." Her mother placed a hand on her head and played with the girl's long blonde hair.

Piper ran her fingers along the writing in the front, then delicately turned it over, now running her fingers over waxed seal that had the Hogwarts symbol on it. Carefully tearing it open she pulled out the letter inside.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_Dear Miss Younge,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment inside._

_Term begins on the First(1) of September. We await your owl no later than the Thirty-First(31) of July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Alden Moore_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Piper screamed and jumped around after reading the letter out loud, "I'm in!" She hugged her mother tightly and quickly released her to look at the next pages, reading them out loud also.

"Looks like we're going to need a trip to Diagon Alley in London." Her mother noted and took the list of school supplies from her hands. "It will be nice to visit there again."

()()()()()()

"Do you mind goin' out and fetching the mail?" A man with a scraggly beard asked his son.

The brown haired boy nodded, "Sure." He heaved himself up off of the reclining chair that he was currently seated in. He walked to the front door and stopped on a pair of runners. Opening up the front door and walking down the steps then down the driveway. He opened up the mail box at the end of the driveway and grabbed the newspaper, and three letter inside as well as a couple of flyers. He stuck the newspaper under his arm and pushed the red flag down. He trudged back to the house. Looking at the letters and snooping as usual. He paused for a moment. Seeing a letter addressed to him. _Odd_. He thought and flipped it around. On the back was a red wax seal with an emblem on it containing a lion, snake, badger and a raven. He opened it and pulled out a paper. Scanning it over with a frown. "Must be some joke." He chuckled slightly, he liked jokes. He opened up the door once again, sliding off his runners and handing his father the papers, still reading over his own letter.

"What's that you got there Finley?"

He glanced up at his father and shrugged, "A joke letter. Says I got accepted into some school called 'Hogwarts'." He smirked, "Like that exists."

"It does." His father let out a loud booming laugh, "Your auntie and cousin don't or didn't go to a private school for nothin'. Guess magic runs in the family." He clapped Finley's shoulder. "Congratulations son, you're a wizard. I wish I could be in your shoes right now." He nodded, "Guess you'll be stayin' with Alastair till your semester starts huh?"

"And be in a house full of doilies? No thanks, I honestly don't know how Alastair does it."

His father let out another loud booming laugh.

()()()()()()

"Skylar, would you please stop kicking that football in the house! Especially when people are over!"

Skylar threw her long brown ponytail over her shoulder and huffed, "Their just family mum. Not a big deal."

"It most certainly is!" Her mother crossed her arms over her chest, "And would you please put on a blouse or dress. You will not be wearing those shorts and that shirt when you come downstairs.

Skylar looked at her clothing, she was wearing an pair of blue exercise shorts along with a baggy t-shirt. "Who cares? Their my clothes. If you didn't want me to wear them then why did you buy them?"

Her mother sighed and shook her head, "Put on some proper clothes, then come downstairs, I have a letter for you." And with that she left her daughter's room.

Skylar groaned, placed the black and white football on her bed, walking over to her closet. She grabbed a blouse and gray skirt, quickly changing, then walked down the stairs in an undignified manner. Her mother spotted her walking down the stairs and raised an eyebrow, silently telling her to straighten her back which she did, letting out another quiet groan. She made her way over to her mother and grandmother.

"May I please have my letter now?" She held out her hand.

Her mother nodded, "I suppose so." She reached out towards the pile located next to her and pulled out a yellow envelope. She smiled and handed it to Skylar who took it eagerly. She flipped it over and took no mind of the red wax seal.

"I knew it!" She jumped up and down excitedly, "I knew I was like dad!" She handed her mother the letter, "No more sophistication for me! I'm a witch!"

Her grandmother chucked, "Oh dear, what are you talking about Skylar. Witches aren't real."

"As far as you know."

()()()()()()

There was a loud screeching heard from outside of a boy's room. The boy looked up from his drawing, hearing the screeching again he opened up his window, allowing the family owl inside his room. "How are you Octavio?" The owl hooted in response and rubbed it's head along the tanned boy's cheek. He laughed and stroked the owl's own cheek in return. "Good hunting?" He asked. Octavio the owl held out his leg, a letter held tightly in one of his talons along with it being tied on his leg. The tanned boy frowned and untied the said letter from the owl, reading the front of the envelope, his eyebrows shot up, "Mr. Leonardo Benitez?" He closed up his sketch book and made his way to the living room where both of his parents would be. He walked into the room and looked at each of his parents. His wizard father and his half-vampire mother.

"Birthday card?" His mother leaned towards him, a curious look on her face. She opened her mouth slightly, showing off her two fangs. The only thing that he had inherited from his vampire side. Though his were not as long or as noticeable as hers.

"I don't know." He shrugged, "I already got all my cards from everybody." He sat down on the patterned rectangular rug that was on the living room floor. "And it says, Mr. Leonardo Benitez, nobody I know would call me Leonardo."

His father took the letter from Leonardo's hands, placing his glasses onto his face, a slight smile was seen. "Open it." He handed the letter back to Leonardo who did as his father told him to do. He carefully tore it open, not wanting to ruin the beautiful red wax seal on it. He read it out loud. Reading the exact same thing that three others had read from different parts of the world.

"Hogwarts? What's that?" He looked at his father, "Never heard of a school called Hogwarts."

"I attended Hogwarts. It is a school for witches and wizards, as it says right here." He pointed to the top of the letter. "You have been accepted to attend Hogwarts like I did."

Leonardo frowned again, "You never told me that. You only said that you were a wizard."

His father laughed, "And for good reasons too, but now I can tell you all about it!" He ruffled the boy's somewhat long black hair. "There was this one time when I got caught past hours. Man was my detention harsh, it had to be Professor Singh who found me, she didn't like me too much."

**Short first chapter, though that's how I planned it to be. It's just a look into each of these four character's lives when they recive their Hogwarts letter. This is supposed to be after the epilogue, "Nineteen Years Later", so Harry and Ginny's children along with Ron and Hermione's children won't be attending the school as they had already graduated. **

**Here are some little bio, if that's what you want to call them, about the four main characters since I didn't really describe their appearances, or personalities completely here:**

**Piper Younge**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: Eleven**

**Hair: Long Blonde, that reaches mid back**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Personality: She's very girly and friendly. Piper can get pretty hot-headed and snooty though she is also kind and accepts everybody as long as they don't get on her nerves. **

**Skylar Clark**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: Eleven**

**Hair: Long brown hair that she usually keeps up in braids, ponytails or pigtails**

**Eyes: Green**

**Personality: Skylar is very energetic and loves to play Football(Soccer), she also dances. A deal that her and her mother made, though soccer is her favourite out of the two she also loves dancing. She can be rude at times and will argue easily. She is extremely smart and attends a private, girls only school before Hogwarts. She is always herself and never tries to cover herself up.**

**Finley Wood**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: Eleven**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Pale Blue**

**Personality: Finely is a jokester. He enjoys pranks and never takes things too seriously unless it is something major such as a big test. He is extremely kind and has fun with anybody. Lots of people like his personality and tend to hang around him for the amazing jokes he shares and the fun that follows him wherever he goes.**

**Leonardo Benitez**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair: Long black hair that almost reached his shoulders**

**Eyes: Gray**

**Personality: Leonardo usually keeps to himself. He doesn't pay much attention to others. He loves to draw and has amazing skills for his age. He likes animals and thinks of them as his friends. Being quarter vampire, he resists the urge to drink blood as he hardly does. When he does, he makes sure that they are already dead.**


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Piper gasped and spun around in a complete circle, "I love Diagon Alley!" She looked up at her mother, "I can't possibly tell you how excited I am!" She squealed with a slight jump, "I'm going to be educated in the most famous wizarding school in the whole world! I was afraid that I wouldn't even make it into The Brazilian Wizarding School!"

Piper's mother chuckled, "I believe I do understand your excitement dear."

"Very much so." Her father added with his own chuckle, "Hogwarts is a very special place." He looked over at his wife fondly.

Piper rolled her eyes and made a gagging sound, "Yeah, yeah, that's where you two fell in love and everything." She smiled, "But I already know how you two got together, mom only tells me every day." Her mother laughed again and hugged her tightly. Piper sighed and hugged her mother back. "Can we go and get my wand please?" She practically begged, "I've been waiting for so long!"

Her mother rubbed her back and stood up, "Of course dear, let's go to Olivanders, I'm sure he can help us there."

Piper frowned, "I thought you said Olivander died a few years back." She looked between her parents who nodded.

"He did." Her father said grimly, "But he does have a son took over the store for him. The whole Olivander family is extremely gifted with wand crafting."

Piper's grin somehow managed to grow even bigger, "Well hurry up then!" She grabbed her parent's hands and dragged them away. She manoeuvred herself around a family of three, they had a Spanish look about them, except for the mother who was very pale. She ignored her parent's protests, telling her to slow down. She soon reached the shop and just as she rushed into the building she collided with a boy who was about her age.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed and quickly picked up his fallen items, including a couple of books, robes and his wand. "I'm so sorry!" She handed him his stuff.

The boy let out a laugh, "Its fine, really." He checked his shoulder where a small brown and white rat was perched on, "As long as my buddy here is fine, I'm fine." He nodded. "What year are you in?" He asked suddenly, "I'm going to be a first year." He smiled cheekily.

"First year too." Piper glanced behind her at her parents, "I'll see you at Hogwarts then."

The boy nodded and stepped around her, "The name's Finley by the way." And with that he was gone. Not soon after the boy now known as Finley left another was quickly following him, and a woman after that boy.

"Finley! Slow down would ya'!"

"No way Alistair! You hurry up!"

Piper stared after them before shrugging and making her way into the shop finally. It was dark inside but was neatly arranged and very clean. She cautiously stepped up to the front desk and rang the bell that was sitting on top of it. She placed her hands behind her back and waited patiently. A noise was heard and a older man rolling on a ladder came into view.

"Ah hello there!" He smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkled and he climbed down, "Your first wand eh?" He smiled.

Piper nodded, "Yes."

The man looked at Piper's parents, "Nice seeing you again, Lisa, Martin." Her parents nodded to the man.

"Hello Gulliver." Her mother greeted.

Gulliver turned to Piper, "Well Miss, if you will just wait here, I can give you your wand. Unless you don't want one."

"Oh I do want one!" Piper nodded vigorously.

Gulliver laughed and hopped back onto his ladder, "Just one moment please." Piper rocked back and forth on her heels. After a few moments he returned with a bright red box. It was long and rectangular in shape. The man gently removed the lid and pushed the box towards her, "That, my dear, is an Ash wand with a Phoenix feather core, it is 9 3/4 inches." He nodded to the box, "Pick it up and give it a small flick.

Piper stared at the wand and nodded, she carefully picked up the wand as like it was a very fragile piece of china. One slip up and down it would go, crashing into pieces on the floor. She gripped it comfortably in her left hand and gave it a small flick, aiming at a quill that was sitting on the desk. She jumped as the quill caught fire and started to blaze strongly, lighting the wooden desk in its process. She gasped and quickly placed the wand in it box, watching as her father quickly put out the blaze with his own wand.

"Nope, not that one." Gulliver took the box and set out on his exploration again. Piper leaned over the desk and watched him go about his stock. Finally he pulled out a dark navy blue box and carried it over to her, "Try this one." Piper repeated what she had done earlier and gave the wand a small flick, now aiming it at a plant. The plant wilted and shrivelled up until it was a dead heat in its bowl. Piper wrinkled her nose and placed the wand back. Gulliver laughed, "Third time's the charm." He noted and went to a closer side of his stock. He pulled out a royal purple box and carried it over. "This has to be the one." He handed her the wand, "A flick, just like before." She returned to the plant and gave it a flick, sending it back into life, blossoming into a beautiful flower. "Aha!" Gulliver clapped, "I knew it!"

"What kind is it?"

"Redwood, 13 3/4 inches, dragon heartstring core. Very brittle." He said. "Nine gallons please." He held out his hand. Piper's father handed her nine of the golden coins.

"Thank you very much!" She smiled at Gulliver, "It's perfect!"

Gulliver chuckled, "I should hope so Miss. Be very careful with it!"

XXXXXXX

Crash!

A brown haired boy tumbled backwards, spilling all of his brand new school supplies and attire.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Finley looked up and noticed a Blonde haired girl picking up all of his stuff. Two adults, most likely her parents, were shaking their heads and had slightly embarrassed looks on their faces.

She handed him his books and other items. Finely staid up and graciously took them from her, "It's fine, really." He glanced at his shoulder, "As long as my buddy here is fine, I'm fine." He stared at the girl then abruptly asked, "What year are you in?" He grinned, "I'm going to be a first year."

"Me too." The girl replied she looked over her shoulder at her parents, "I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts then."

He nodded and stepped around the girl, "The name's Finley by the way." And with that he left. Finley happily walked down the street, suddenly hearing his cousin's calls.

"Finley! Slow down wound ya'!"

"No way Alistair, you hurry up!"

Finley smirked and ran ahead, being somewhat careful about the people around him.

"Finley please stop."

He threw his head backwards and groaned, sure he didn't have to listen to his cousin but his Aunt... well that was another story. He turned around and waited impatiently. His aunt took her time, of course, with his cousin in tow. She picked up part of his merchandise and carried it herself, "We have everything, yes?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I want to go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"Are you buying stuff to prank people at school?" His aunt raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

Finley sighed mentally and shook his head, "No way Aunt Wynda, just for fun with my mates."

She stared at him sceptically then nodded slowly, "Very well."

Finley grinned, of course they would be for his mates, as pranks. Not to mention the unfortunate others that bother him. He looked over his shoulder at his cousin and grinned, Alistair would know for sure what he was up to. Alistair was trustworthy nonetheless and he might want in on the fun. Being a fifth year he knew the castle like the back of his hand. Sure at times he could be annoying and exactly like his mother but that was hardly ever.

Finley stared up at the giant building, "Let's see what you've got professors." He chuckled.

XXXXX

"I refuse to wear that." Skylar glared at her mother, "I am not wearing a skirt."

"It is the proper girls uniform you have to." Her mother retorted.

"Oh Mrs. Clark, ladies can wear pants also." Madame Malkins said from behind.

Mrs. Clark scowled, "Did you need to say that?" She sighed. "I prefer skirts."

"And I prefer pants."

Mrs. Clark huffed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Fine. But you are also getting skirts and you will wear them. Your brother will be telling me if you are."

Skylar groaned, "William will hardly remember to put on his own skirt, being the pansy he is."

Her mother glared at her, "Do not be disrespectful Skylar Kaidence Clark! Your brother is not a pansy. He plays just as many sports as you do."

"You forced him into dancing too, dancing is hardly a sport. More like a dreadful experience that causes everyone to slowly die on the inside."

"Dancing is a sport just as much as Football and Rugby. But it is more elegant and more entertaining. Breaking people's limbs and permanently disfiguring them is not entertaining."

"Says the muggle." Skylar crossed her arms and gave her mother a smug smirk, "You can't say anything to me since I am more highly developed than you."

Madame Malkin stared at the two, "Mrs. Clark, I hate to intervene on this family moment but by Headmistress McGonagall's orders, all students should be dressed as comfortably as they wish. Now I know you are the parent but I only fit for what the student wants. Ladies with pants are perfectly fine."

"Fine! By all means go for it!" Mrs. Clark growled, "Only because you are the best clothing maker in this area and I will not drive across Britain."

Skylar who was watching a weird family of three, the father and son dark but the mother was the palest thing she had ever seen. Skylar stared at them, suddenly something was rushing through them. It was a blonde with her too parents. The boy and her met each other's gaze, she quickly looked away, hearing her mother's words she beamed. "Thank you for your reasoning _mother_." She spat the last word, "Now let's get me some pants!"

"Skylar!"

**XXXXX**

_Whoosh!_

Leo whipped his head, his gaze following the blonde girl who had rushed through them. She had been the second one today, the first was a brunette boy with dazzling bright blue eyes which seemed to pop. In both of their rushes he could see them perfectly. Exactly remembering their facial features. The girl had long blonde hair with light muddy brown eyes. She had delicate features and had freckles the contrasted with her skin. They would be interesting people to draw. He concluded. Leo looked at his mother who was muttering in both Spanish and in her own language. He sighed and looked through the windows for Madame Malkin's. Inside was a tanned girl with bright green eyes and long brown hair which was in a ponytail. She quickly looked away and smiled at something. Her mouth was moving but it looked like she spat out a word. She quickly raised her arms up and laughed before putting on an agitated face. She would be interesting to draw too.

"Leonardo." He turned to face his mother, "We have everything right?"

Leo pulled out a sheet and scanned it over, "Yes." He looked up, "Got everything." He smirked slightly, "Other than my own owl."

His father chuckled, "Sure. Let's go and pick one out for you."

"But he has Octavio!" His mother protested, "Octavio is perfect."

"But Octavio is small, he gets tired on long journeys. Plus he gets bored at times, I want Octavio to have a friend." He shrugged, "Why not, It'll be my entire responsibility. Please?"

She sighed, "Fine."

**Oh my god! Sorry for the long wait guys, I've been busy writing other fanfictions which I plan on publishing in the future. But it's finally up! Next one to be updated will be my fanfiction that is on this site. Also I will most likely change the title of this. My old plot seems terriable now and I need to figure out a new one. Anyways please read and review!**


End file.
